It Started With A Kiss
by Callie Ryan
Summary: Just like the song says... SPOILERS FOR THE INFAMOUS 3x13 PICTURE!
1. Chapter 1  Castle

_So I couldn't not write this little drabble. As much as I can't wait to see that moment, the aftermath of it has captivated my imagination more. Since I'm in the middle of two other longer stories, this one is a little drabble, but I hope it gets my idea across.  
_

_Spoilers for 3x13 and **THAT** picture. _

* * *

To quote the song- it started with a kiss.

It was impetuous, passionate and really, _really _dumb.

It was glorious.

Her lips, her taste; the sounds she made?

_Extraordinary._

Then realisation intruded, sanity and guilt close behind, though regret decidedly absent.

_We can't._

_Not like this._

_You have Gina._

_You have Josh._

Forcing themselves back into character, away from the need and _rightness_ of their moment.

They walked away.

His next act determined.

He winced, the truth stealing his breath.

He hadn't just cheated. He'd been _cheating_ for months.

He dialled.

He spoke.

'_Gina… listen, we need to talk."_

Fin.

* * *

_This could very well end up as a series of drabbles, my muse is already prodding me to extend this one. And Kate's version. And the first time they see each other again afterwards... *headesk*_

_Let me know if you think it's worth continuing.  
_


	2. Chapter 2  Beckett

_I knew I wouldn't be able to leave it with just Castle's drabble! For those of you who asked, here's Kate's. _

_SPOILERS - 3x13 and **THAT** picture._

_

* * *

_

It was everything she'd ever expected from him.

From them.

_Together._

It was passion, fire - untamed need.

_She'd_ had no idea.

It was, for that suspended moment in time, perfect.

Sublime, yet so, _very,_ wrong.

_We can't._

_Not like this._

_You have Gina._

_You have Josh._

They turned away together.

Confronting their truths alone.

This wasn't an excusable physical release.

It was raw, it was emotional.

It was heart. It was soul.

Hers.

His.

_Theirs._

Too much.

Yet, she knew, with him, never enough.

Guilt intruded, then shame.

Not yet. Not now.

She wiped away tears.

But someday?

_Inevitable._

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_To all those who have reviewed, my heart felt thanks. You make me bounce like a lunatic. _

_I have moved these to 'incomplete' now, as I feel there is more to be written about the aftermath. Purely speculation on my part, but I hope it rings at least slightly true to their characters. _

_Please let me know what you think.  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Castle II

_So this is what happens when I get snowed in and can't go build snowmen. I cheer myself up with Castle and Beckett. Blame me?_

_Disclaimer: (which should've gone in part 1 - oops) I wish... I wish... I wish... but sadly, I do not own Castle. *pouts*_

_

* * *

_

He never told her what she'd catalysed.

He never shared his truth.

The immediate reaction, necessary after their astoundingly perfect moment.

He was single. Now.

He was hers. Always.

She was taken. Still.

She was his. Not yet.

He could wait.

Patience now his ally.

Hope ever his hero.

He chose his mask with care.

The one worn from use, but always trusted.

They needed the normal of them.

_She_ needed the normal of him.

He could never deny her.

And so he smiled.

And she laughed.

It was always _them. _

From the moment they'd met.

He waited.

Someday.

_Soon?_

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_OK, so there are two more of these little linked drabbles to come. Both are written (ish) in the sense that I'm now editing them. Ie, ripping every word to pieces. _

_I'd love to know what you guys think so far._


	4. Chapter 4 Beckett II

_So, here is the fourth of the five drabbles that THAT PHOTO inspired. And it's Kate's turn again._

_ I really would advise that you read the others first for this one to make the most amount of sense.  
_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I wish... I wish... I wish... but sadly, no, I do not own Castle. *pouts*

* * *

She watched him now.

His laughter, teasing; his eyes lit from within.

Normality, at least, relative to them.

His mouth on hers apparently changed nothing.

And yet, for her, it altered _everything_.

She'd watched him always.

But now she _saw_.

Their shared breath had decoded his secrets. Unmasked him to her scrutiny.

He was waiting.

And he _knew_.

They were each other's perfect.

They were inevitable.

Her breath caught.

He was right.

He was hers.

She was his.

And it was past time.

Her courage rallied.

Her next act determined.

She dialled.

She spoke.

'_Josh… listen, we need to talk.'_

_tbc..._

_

* * *

_

_So, the finale drabble will be up in the next day or two once I've finished agonising over ever single word of it.  
_

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and story/author alerts, they truly make me bounce like a maniac, and with all the sugar around this time of year, I'm bouncing a lot!_


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

_So here it is, the final little drabble to end this mini-series that I never planned to write!_

_All that is left for me to say is to thank you all, all over again, for the awesome reviews, story alerts and favourites. You guys are the bestest ever!

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Oh how I wish. But sadly... not mine. _

_

* * *

_Finale

It was a Wednesday.

A completely normal Wednesday.

Except it wasn't.

Not even close.

This Wednesday, this otherwise unremarkable Wednesday, Kate Beckett finally stopped hiding and stepped close.

Fitting them together, physically, emotionally – perfectly.

Questioning.

'_No Josh?'_

'_No Gina?_'

Affirmation.

She prolonged their moment; relished the final tease.

Until he begged.

"_God, Beckett, I can still _taste_ you!"_

She smiled.

Lips met for the second time.

No guilt, fear or shame.

No 'other women' and no 'other men'.

Just them.

Together.

Igniting the other through touch and taste and smell…

"_I love you."_

"_I love you back."_

… and magic.

_fin._

_

* * *

_

_ I really have no idea, at this point, how the show is going to deal with that thing that's going to happen in ep 3x13, so I can only hope I've written the characters in a way that's true to them and that the style I've chosen conveys some of the emotion and yet detachment they deliberately play with on the show. Believe me, I'm usually not the 100 word and done type, so I would love to know what all think.  
_

_All that's left for me to say is MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_


End file.
